Crazy in love
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: El paciente se recuesta en el diván, su dinero se va sesión tras sesión y su saliva la gasta hablando acerca de Bonnefoy involuntariamente. Deberá ser capaz de resolver sus conflictos antes de perder la razón.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>—Está enamorado de mí —dijo el paciente—. Sé que Francis Bonnefoy está enamorado de mí.<p>

Hubo una pausa, luego se apresuró a aclarar:

—No me lo dijo, por supuesto. ¡Eso sería el colmo del descaro! La cosa es que lo sé, puedo darme cuenta. Usted sabe, él cruza todo el edificio para ir detrás de mí. Bien, a veces nos encontramos en la cafetería, pero yo no voy a creerme el viejo cuento de que fue una casualidad. Incluso coquetea con otros frente a mí. ¡Como si quisiera ponerme celoso o algo!

»Verá, de seguro ya se lo he contado, pero ayuda a darle una ubicación espacial al relato. Si voy a pasar mi tiempo contándole ésto, mejor hacerlo bien. Como iba a decirle, el complejo está formado por dos edificios, uno más grande que el otro. Usted sabe que yo estoy en el mayor y Bonnefoy en el otro, el punto es que estos edificios están separados por un par de metros, hasta hay caminos que comunican uno con el otro. De igual manera, existe más de una cafetería. No tan extrañamente, Bonnefoy se cruza a la cafetería de _mí_ edificio. ¿Qué necesidad tiene de aquello? Lo acepto, las comidas puede que no sean las mismas, pero él sabe que yo _siempre_ voy ahí.

»Lo insulto, intento ahuyentarlo, pero parece no comprender. Si al menos me lo dijera en la cara, que está enamorado de mí, yo sería más gentil a la hora de rechazarlo. Pero el tipo es un imbécil. Yo ni siquiera soy gay. Me insulta, claro que lo hace. Y al instante pasa a seducirme, a _intentar_ seducirme, siempre indecente. A veces se las ingenia para hacer las dos al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuál es su problema? En serio no lo soporto. Lo peor es que finge que nada ocurre..., como si todo fuera algo natural.

Hubo otra pausa, el paciente permaneció meditando durante unos cortos segundos.

—Él trabaja en la revista de la editorial, ¿sabe? —volvió a hablar—. Es la parte mediocre de la empresa, es decir, comparado con el periódico —dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo por pertenecer a éste último—. No me creo que se la haya pasado estudiando para terminar en la _revista._ ¡Un buen día le pedirán que escriba el horóscopo! —rió—. En fin, no quiero perder mi sesión hablando de ese idiota.


	2. Chapter 1A

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

En este caso Renée es Bélgica.

* * *

><p>El reloj casi daba las once menos cuarto, los empleados ya podían tomarse la libertad de abandonar su puesto de trabajo momentáneamente para ir por un descanso, tal vez un bocadillo, un cotilleo en los pasillos, una visita al tocador, o incluso una breve siesta con la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Algo era claro, nadie se quedaba en su lugar a no ser que tuviera un serio problema emocional. Francis no sufría nada de aquello, ciertamente era uno de los primeros en dirigirse a las cafeteras, pues gustaba de preparar la bebida según su propio y peculiar gusto. Caminaba hasta la sala en la que se ubicaba la máquina, en su trayecto a ella saludaba a sus compañeros de trabajo con la cordialidad tan característica de su personalidad. A unos cuantos incluso les soltaba cumplidos, a algunas señoritas les dirigía piropos, lo mismo con las no tan jóvenes.<p>

Bebía su café en el camino escaleras abajo, en su otra mano cargaba una taza recién preparada. No detenía su caminar sino hasta haber llegado hasta el puesto de Renée. Ya se habían saludado al llegar al trabajo, pero volvían a hacerlo. Allí le entregaba el café intacto que había hecho para ella un instante antes. La muchacha le convidaba unos bizcochos que preparaba para el trabajo. Mantenían una charla que siempre era interrumpida cuando Renée terminaba su café y debía ir al baño, entonces Francis se despedía y bajaba una última escalera para llegar a planta baja. Se dirigía al otro edificio para encargar su almuerzo en la cafetería de allá. Mantenía la puerta abierta para que las damas que estaban detrás suyo entraran primero, justo después de haber ingresado al lugar sentía que le pisaban su lustrado zapato izquierdo.

—¿Tu trabajo te ha entorpecido tanto que ya no ves por dónde caminas, Kirkland? —exclamaba sin dirigirle más que una media sonrisa.

—Al menos a lo mío se le puede llamar trabajo —bufaba el otro antes de alejarse con un té recién comprado entre sus manos, dispuesto a buscar una mesa libre.

Entonces Francis decidía hacer su compra y además pedir un jugo de naranjas para después sentarse en su misma mesa. Nunca estaba de más fastidiarle un rato la mañana a Arthur. Sus descansos parecían coincidir, si bien no siempre, la mayoría de las veces así ocurría. En esa mesa de cafetería comparaban la revista con el periódico, a pesar de lo inconciliable de la idea, y se criticaban mutuamente. Luego pasaban a criticar al otro como persona. Ninguna de las críticas era constructiva. A veces ocurría que vuelvían a verse durante la hora del almuerzo, de no ser así siempre existía la salida del trabajo. Eran escasas las tardes que debían quedarse más tiempo a pedido de sus jefes, sino se cruzaban en el estacionamiento. Arthur camino a su motocicleta, Francis a su auto azul perlado.

—¡Bonnefoy!

Éste se giraba para darle a entender que tenía su atención. Arthur le señalaba los zapatos.

—Los llevas desatados— le indicaba. Francis bajaba la mirada, por instinto. Para ese entonces el otro estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para volver a pisarlo. No terminaba ahí, sino que la pisada le era devuelta, y así sucesivamente, hasta que por fin eran conscientes de que causaban un disturbio en un lugar por el que circulaban vehículos.


	3. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>—Mis padres... Hoy hablé con mamá, nunca cambia. Estuvo al menos media hora hablándome de las dimensiones corporales del sujeto que la atendió en el banco. Ese hombre no le cayó bien sólo por su peso, es siempre la misma. Para colmo no admite que así sea, y ella sigue y sigue. Lo encuentra tan hilarante. Ella siempre formó ese pequeño círculo suyo en el que marcaba quienes tenían derecho a qué. Puede dejarte fuera de ese círculo, denigrarte sin que te enteres y después sonreírte como si le simpatizaras. Eso con las personas a quienes respeta, a los demás no tiene reparos en hacerles saber lo que piensa. A veces puede llegar a ser un tanto graciosa con sus comentarios, lo admito, pero siempre me opuse a ser una persona tan hipócrita. Soy cortés con todos por igual, pero si me desagradas intentaré hacértelo saber con <em>dignidad<em>. Claro que hay excepciones. Sin embargo... supongo que no puedo evitar convivir con esa voz que me hace ver a todos como si fueran menos que yo.

»Papá... a él pocas cosas le molestan, pocas cosas salvo mamá. Las cosas no le molestan siempre y cuando estén lejos de él y de su vida. Pero cuando algo que le molesta está presente, él mismo prefiere encargarse de hacer desaparecer aquello. ¡Por eso mismo se divorció de mamá! No lo culpo por no soportarla. Pero a mí no me afectó en absoluto esa asunto entre ellos. Ahora anda con una veinte años menor que él. No comprendo como puede consigo mismo después de semejante vida. Él engañaba a mamá, ella hizo todo un escándalo como es debido. Luego nos enteramos de que lo había estado engañando a él. Imagínate el desastre. Hasta ahí estuvieron parejos, después del divorcio la cosa fue diferente. Él consiguió a alguien más. Mientras que ella se quedó sola por ser tan intolerante.

El paciente se removió súbitamente al terminar de hablar. Algo le había inquietado.

—Yo también estoy solo ahora, pero eso es completamente diferente. Aún no me he enamorado tanto.

—Aún no se ha enamorado _tanto_ —repitió su analista.

—... No, no eso. No estoy enamorado y punto. Digo que debo estar seguro... que tengo que haberme enamorado en serio para saber que quiero tener una relación con otra persona. Claro que he tenido... _cosas _en el pasado. Pero últimamente el amor no es de mi interés. Para nada. Por eso es que me molesta este asunto de Bonnefoy. —Arthur, que hasta ahora tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido, se sentó más cómodamente para hablar. —Él una de esas personas enamoradizas. Y lo llamo así en falta de un mejor término, porque él no se enamora en serio, solamente cree estarlo. Se piensa a sí mismo en una novela rosa. Se desespera por alguien y hace lo imposible por conseguir a la persona.

»¿Por qué cree sino que se toma tantas molestias en buscarme? De seguro ha estado con todos los demás que trabajan en su edificio —dijo con desdén. —Y ahora pretende algo conmigo, pero yo no caigo en sus trucos, es por eso que Francis está como está y se comporta de esa manera. No tiene reparos al actuar, ni le importa que yo no sea gay. ¡Se enamoró de mí y perdió el juicio!


	4. Chapter 2A

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Había dejado el saco con el que entrenaba hacía unos momentos para sentarse a beber agua, debía estar hidratado si quería continuar. Con los guantes a un lado pero las vendas aún puestas, era libre de usar sus manos para sujetar la botella. Con un día a la semana de asistir al gimnasio a él le era suficiente para mantenerse activo y no dejarse quedar, además el boxeo era algo de lo que disfrutaba, sin mencionar que ayudaba a liberar estrés. A pesar de que algunos pudieran pensar que se trataba de un deporte violento, en realidad era algo gratamente saludable, ninguna de las personas que conocía de allí eran psicópatas, sino que eran tan deportistas como un nadador o un ciclista. Nunca había intentado ir al cuadrilátero, tampoco era obligatorio, él prefería quedarse con el resto de los ejercicios que el gimnasio ofrecía. Cuando terminara de beber le tocaría la soga.<p>

—Arthur —escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Hizo a un lado el agua y lo saludó. De sonrisa amable y reconfortante, con aspecto un tanto andrógino, Thomas era una de las dos amistades que había forjado en el lugar. Algo acerca de él a Arthur le agradaba y lograba hacerle sonreír sin darse cuenta. Particularmente le gustaba entrenar a su lado y observarle cuando lo hacía por su cuenta, ya no cabía duda de que se trataba de un hombre cuando se ponía los guantes y se lanzaba a la práctica. Era un ser admirable.

Su otra amistad se encontraba en el cuadrilátero. Se concentraba en cada movimiento a la vez que intentaba contener su emoción, pues la adrenalina del momento siempre parecía ganarle. Como veces anteriores le había pasado, perdió el control en sus pies y trastabilló.

—Amelia, tranquila —dijo su entrenador. La chica asintió y procuró esforzarse en su siguiente movimiento.

Cada vez que la veía, cada semana, Arthur no podía evitar cuestionarse a sí mismo. Hubiera querido que fuera de otra manera, pero siempre que se encontraba con ella remitía a él el hecho de que Amelia era homosexual. Era una asociación instantánea en su mente, eso era lo primero en lo que pensaba al toparse con ella. Lucía tan cómoda con ser como era, lo sentía como algo tan natural como cualquier otro aspecto de sí misma. Generaba dudas en él, ¿por qué no podía sentirse de la misma forma? Hacía un tiempo que esto lo atormentaba, casi desde el momento en que la había conocido, en ese entonces había decidido olvidar quién era fuera del gimnasio y, no sabía por qué, pero le había dicho a ambos que él era bisexual. Simplemente habían asentido y seguido con lo suyo.

* * *

><p>En este caso Thomas es Nueva Zelanda y Amelia, como habrán sospechado, Nyo Estados Unidos.<p> 


	5. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Sentado en el escritorio, observaba la hoja de papel que descansaba sobre la carpeta. A veces alternaba y decidía dirigir la mirada hacía la graciosa figurilla que se lucía en el lado superior derecho de la mesa. El pequeño hada, sentada sobre un diminuto hongo, le guiñaba el ojo y sonreía, como si su intención fuera la de otorgarle el coraje necesario para seguir adelante con el día. Había veces en las que lograba su cometido, otras simplemente despertaba la furia de su dueño, pues se la veía tan feliz mientras él se debía pasar horas trabajando. En más de una ocasión la había volteado con el objetivo de no tener que mirarle el rostro, luego se arrepentía pues, al fin y al cabo, no era culpa de la inocente criatura. Hoy, sin embargo, le daba ánimos para volver al papel y buscar la manera de terminar de escribir el artículo. No podía permitir que fuera tan breve, debía explayarse y desarrollar a fondo de qué iba la noticia antes de pasarla al ordenador. No era particularmente aburrida, había trabajado con cosas peores, pero ese no parecía ser su día.<p>

Cuando Arthur estaba dispuesto a escribir allí lo que le viniera a la mente, fuera pertinente o no, luego lo ordenaría de forma adecuada, escuchó desde la otra punta del pasillo aquellos pasos. No era cualquier tipo de caminata, sino una altiva, esa en la que un pie es colocado justo delante del otro, primero la punta y luego el talón. Esas pisadas un poco más largas de lo normal. Unos pies que se movían de forma ágil y rápida, mas no apresurada. Un estilo al caminar que ya conocía y ahora de desplazaba hasta llegar frente a su escritorio.

En un instante el hada era sujeta por la mano izquierda de Francis, mientras que en su lugar apoyaba pesadamente un periódico abierto.

—Devuélvela a su lugar —exigió Arthur, quien para entonces se había enderezado en su asiento, ya sin ganas de ver el papel, y se cruzaba tanto de piernas como de brazos para penetrar con la mirada al otro hombre.

—¿Has visto qué interesante es esa doble página del periódico que tanto amas? —preguntó, sin hacerle caso a su comando. Examinaba la figurilla, aunque no se tratara de la primera vez que la tenía entre sus manos.

Arthur se limitó a bajar la vista hacia el objeto intruso en su escritorio, pero no tenía nada de particular.

—No veo en él nada más interesante que de costumbre —se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo su atención nuevamente al otro—. A no ser que entre las letras esté escondida tu carta de renuncia. O mejor aun, de despido.

—Me temo que deberás esperar para eso —rió Francis—. Justo allí, en ese exacto lugar, estará mi nota de la semana que viene, ya ha sido confirmada.

El rostro de Arthur cambió de asombro a rabia en una milésima de segundo. Empujó el periódico fuera del escritorio mientras el otro rompía en una carcajada. Sabía que no era una mentira, no estaba en él hacer tal cosa y luego echárselo en cara. Si por algo habían elegido a Francis era porque lo creían con la capacidad suficiente. Para Arthur, quien siempre había catalogado a la revista como inferior, era insoportable tenerle ahora a la misma altura.

—¡Pues qué lástima! —bufó el inglés—. Ésta, sin duda, será la primera y última vez.

—Incluso puede que quieran trasladarme para que escriba aquí —dijo, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras—. Si me dieran tu escritorio comenzaría cambiando ese horrible mantel que tienes para tu taza... Sí, ése. Ah, pero no podría dejar la revista, ¿sabes? Es que me es tan placentera. Deberías agradecérselo.

Quitándole el hada que aún sostenía, Arthur tomó el periódico del piso para arrojárselo sobre la cabeza, pero él ya se alejaba a paso veloz, si bien no elegante ahora. Tras unos instantes de la huida, volvió al papel sobre su mesa. Con renovadas energías, se puso a la tarea de escribir y terminar su trabajo. No había hecho más de tres líneas cuando a sus espaldas oyó un tarareó que por todos los medios trató de ignorar. Pero luego la voz comenzó a cantar:

—¡Arthur! —sonó el tan inconfundible como estridente tono de Alfred—. Arthur, Arthur. bo-barthur. Banana-fana fo-farthur. Fi-fa-mo-marthur. ¡Arthur!

Bajando su pluma, el hombre en cuestión le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos al recién llegado.

—¿Has visto qué bien rima? —inquirió el joven a la vez que detenía el pequeño carro que arrastraba por los pasillos. De él sacó un paquete que dejó caer con descuido sobre su escritorio—. ¿Por qué esa cara? Te ha llegado algo.

Soltó un suspiro pero procedió a abrir el paquete de todas formas. Debajo de unas cuantas bolas de papel se escondía la figurilla de un hada, resguardada por un pequeño plástico. La quitó de su envoltorio y la sentó junto a la que ya poseía. Las admiró a ambas, le sonreían cada una a su manera.

—Tal vez el día no sea tan malo después de todo, Alfred —musitó.

* * *

><p>La canción que canta Alfred, por si a alguien le interesa, es The name game.<p> 


	6. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Era la fiesta de año nuevo que realizaba la compañía del periódico, todos estaban invitados. Entre colegas, amigos y demás conocidos de la empresa, la velada no podía ser un completo desastre. De hecho había gente a la que a Arthur le agradaba, era una ocasión especial y el alcohol siempre los animaba a todos. Con música fuerte, vestimenta elegante y la gran mayoría siendo adultos el tiempo pareció volar. Francis estaba allí también, había llevado a una dama consigo, pero al llegar su flamante auto se había descompuesto. Ella tuvo que retirarse antes de tiempo, visto que el hombre no podía devolverle a su casa, unas amigas que iban camino a otra fiesta la recogieron. Él lucía desconsolado, había ideado pasar una noche asombrosa en compañía de ella, en un ambiente tan lleno de gente en el que pudiera lucirla y así olvidarse del hecho de que no estaba en Francia, con su familia. Según lo que le había contado Honda, Arthur llegó a enterarse de que su madre había enfermado hacía unos días, pero no le había dado a tiempo de reservar un vuelo que lo llevara hasta allí. A pesar de los infortunios no dejó de ser él mismo, activo y nada dispuesto a desperdiciar una fiesta.<p>

Ya era de madrugada. Habían pasado las doce y con ello la cúspide de la noche, el punto máximo en el que los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo y los rostros de quienes miraban hacia arriba. Unos cuantos habían dejado el lugar, otros apenas podían mantenerse de pie. Arthur era capaz oír afuera a los ebrios que cantaban alegremente. Hubiera deseado formar parte de ellos, pero sabía que esa noche iba a utilizar la motocicleta. Si bien no fue motivo suficiente para que no bebiera un trago, sí lo fue para que se moderara. Sentado en un sofá, bebiendo de una de los últimas copas disponibles, estaba Francis, que parecía haberse olvidado de que aún debía volver a su casa.

—¿Acaso piensas terminar tu noche durmiendo aquí? —espetó Arthur, sin mucha delicadeza.

—A no ser que se te ocurra mantenerme despierto —respondió, insinuante, antes de volver a su bebida.

—¿Y bien, qué vas a hacer? —preguntó a la vez que le inclinaba la copa hacia atrás, de forma que cayera más de la cuenta y se le derramara por la boca.

— Eres un pesado... —murmuró como única respuesta para luego secarse la barbilla con una servilleta. —¿Qué voy a hacer con qué?

Después de haber tomado asiento junto a él, Arthur continuó:

—¡Con tu auto descompuesto, imbécil!

—Oh, cierto. Mi auto... —repitió, pensando en el asunto—. Iré a que me lo reparen cuanto antes. Supongo que por esta noche será un taxi.

Permanecieron en silencio, contemplando el ahora desordenado y casi vacío salón.

—He bebido un poco esta noche —comentó Arthur—, y volveré en mi motocicleta a casa. Sería conveniente otro par de ojos que me acompañaran a mirar la carretera mientras conduzco, podría atropellar a alguien y nunca enterarme.

Francis le observó con detenimiento.

—¿Acaso estás...? —comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo, sonriendo—. Pero yo he bebido más que tú, mis ojos, por ejemplo, te serían inútiles. Es más, su deslumbrante belleza podría llegar a distraerte.

—¡Nadie dijo que necesitara _tus_ ojos, precisamente! —retrucó.

—Pues qué bien, yo no iba a ofrecértelos.

Sin más, Arthur se puso de pie y alejó del sofá.


	7. Chapter 4A

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>—Hubo otra baja de energía en el edificio el día de ayer. ¡Ya es la tercera vez que pasa! ¿Cómo suponen que trabajemos así? Verá, estaba dedicándome a un artículo que tenía a mi jefe alterado, uno que sólo yo podía hacer. Y, de la nada, todo se apaga. ¡No había llegado a guardarlo todavía! Claro... el programa con el que trabajo es bueno, cuando volví a iniciar el ordenador el borrador estaba allí. Pero ese no es el punto. Deberían encargarse de que todo funcionara como corresponde, no por tener buenos ordenadores hay que descuidar los problemas que tiene el lugar. No puedes dejar el inconveniente allí como si no existiera.<p>

»Es como si... Imagina que el fregadero está roto y siempre gotea, ¡no basta con poner vaso para que caiga el agua dentro! No, se supone que lo arreglas, o al menos llamas a alguien para que lo haga por ti si no sabes. De cualquier forma, eso de llamar a alguien para que haga algo no es siempre la solución. Por ejemplo, mamá no cocinaba, no hubieron muchas veces que lo hiciera. No tengo idea de dónde comía o cuándo... No sé siquiera qué le gustaba comer. Habría de comer algo, naturalmente, pero nunca me puse a pensarlo. Tenía que alimentar a la familia, pero siempre lo olvidaba, entonces nos decía que pidiéramos algo a domicilio. La mayoría de los días eran así, eso o comida instantánea. Pero sé que al menos una vez preparó algo ella misma, estoy seguro porque el otro día... o mucho antes, sentí un aroma que me hizo recordar a la comida que ella preparaba. Francis había traído un pan casero que olía exactamente igual. Claro que no me lo dio el mismo, sino alguien más. Tal vez ni siquiera sepa que yo probé de su comida, pero mejor así, de lo contrario estaríamos a mano.

»Lo que sucedió fue que en la fiesta de año nuevo no tenía en qué volver a su casa. Le ofrecí llevarlo y él... —se giró hacia su analista para acentuar sus palabras— ¡Él dijo que no! El atrevimiento de algunos es cosa de no creer. ¿Qué no fue suficiente con que me rebajara a ayudarlo? ¡Ese maldito pretencioso lo rechazó! Mejor así, si supiera que yo comí de lo que él cocinó entonces mi oferta no hubiera sido un favor, sino una devolución —explicó—. Además, no quería tener que limpiar el asiento después de que él hubiera estado allí sentado. ¡Era muy sencillo decir que sí! ¿Por qué tuvo que ir y decir eso? Se quiere hacer desear, pero no lo conseguirá conmigo. Claro que no. Espero que no haya vuelto bien a su casa. Es más, espero que haya tenido que ir a pie, y que en el camino lo detuvieran por borracho. No tiene idea de la cantidad de alcohol que tomó esa noche.


	8. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Había pasado exactamente un mes desde la fiesta de año nuevo y ya las cosas en las oficinas habían vuelto al mismo ritmo que llevaban durante del resto del año. Estaban quienes tomaban vacaciones, pero en lo que respectaba a Arthur, eso podía esperar. A pesar de que los días normales hubieran vuelto, no había visto a Francis en toda la jornada. Creyó haberse salvado, pero se topó con él en el ascensor que llevaba al estacionamiento. Al saludarlo lo notó extraño, se lo veía distante, como si intentara contener sus emociones, cosa que nunca parecía querer hacer. Sus ojos estaban irritados.<p>

Antes de poder detenerse a cuestionarse sus propios actos, inquirió:

—¿Te pasa algo?

Un segundo después mordió su lengua, despiadada traicionera que le jugaba en contra una vez más.

—No.

La respuesta fue breve. Un simple _no,_ ni más ni menos. Indicador infalible de que toda conversación por devenir era indeseada. Un grave silencio reinó en el ascensor. Volvió a intentar:

—¿Cómo anda tu auto?

—Todavía está en el taller.

Esperó, pero el otro no añadió nada ni dio explicaciones.

—Ya, dime, ¿qué te sucede?

—En verdad no quiero hablar de eso... He estado llorando lo suficiente, no quiero volver a hacerlo.

Esas palabras fueron lo necesario para que la situación cobrara un matiz más serio.

—Francis, ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?

Éste fue sacudido por un llanto que ya no pudo controlar y se sujetó del hombro derecho de Arthur.

—¡Ha muerto! —exclamó, dolido—. ¡Ha muerto!

Mientras lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, sintió como el corazón se le detenía. Comprendió que la vida de su madre había llegado a su fin, y él no había podido acompañarla en sus últimos momentos. Una compasión que desconocía se apoderó de él y quiso protegerlo.

—Ha muerto... Mi preciosa gata a muerto...

Tan rápido como vino, la simpatía por Francis se desvaneció.

—¡Si serás imbécil! —exclamó, apartándolo de sí.

Estaba a punto de insultarle más, y muy duramente, por hacerle pasar por semejante situación, pero no pudo. Seguía llorando, ni siquiera lo había oído. Al parecer, la muerte de su mascota le había afectado sobremanera. Arthur lo comprendió, el habría estado igual, no públicamente, si su pequeño conejo hubiera pasado a mejor vida. Aquello le hizo pensar en algo.

—Francis, quisiera que me acompañaras.

—¿Cuál es tu idea? —preguntó contra textura de un pañuelo con el que cubría su rostro lloroso.

—No es sano atravesar un momento de duelo de esta forma, viajando en el transporte público hasta tu casa durante tanto tiempo, trabajando entre lágrimas... —explicó, pero el otro no levantaba la cabeza. Suspiró—. Además... en año nuevo te perdiste un viaje en motocicleta.

Arthur se optó por no hablar con su analista acerca de lo ocurrido ese día. Del trayecto que recorrió con los brazos de Francis a su alrededor mientras portaba el casco que le había prestado. Tampoco habló de cómo le había animado la tarde al dejarle jugar y hacerse amigo de su conejo. Ni de que compartieron una comida en su propia mesa. Mucho menos de lo cansado que había estado Francis después del fallecimiento de su gata. Tan cansado estaba que sin notarlo fue presa del sueño en el sillón Arthur, y sólo para estar seguro de que no se cayera, éste le acomodó la cabeza sobre su propio regazo, permitiéndole dormir allí.


	9. Chapter 5A

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Era el tercer intento de la mañana, aún no había conseguido anudar su corbata correctamente y para colmo le dolía la espalda, no había pasado una buena noche. Se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba de la puerta de su guardarropas. Sobre el escritorio que se ubicaba contra la pared descansaba la jaula vacía de su mascota. Sobre la cama, Egbert, el conejo, lo miraba fracasar y comenzar el cuarto intento.<p>

—Es un desubicado. Lo hizo a propósito. ¿Cómo va dormirse en mi casa, así sin más?

Egbert no contestó.

—Nos conocemos desde hace años, te lo concedo. Pero... —Miró su propio rostro en el espejo, no sabía cómo continuar—. ¡Es que lo hizo a propósito! Está enamorado de mí y quería quedarse en la casa. Él sabía que no podía permitir que se cayera del sillón. —Dejó su reflejo en paz y se volteó al conejo, mirándolo desafiante—. Sólo sostuve su cabeza para que no se cayera. No es que me importe, pero no puedo permitir que los invitados se lastimen en mi propia casa. Es una cuestión de principios —dijo, satisfecho con sus palabras.

Se estudió en el espejo una vez más, ahora absolutamente concentrado. Arthur finalmente terminó con su corbata.

—Bien, viendo que yo soy el más maduro de los dos, me comportaré como es debido. No fue más que incidente insignificante. No, ni siquiera un incidente, nada más que un desliz. Hablaré con él como cualquier otro día, no mencionaré lo ocurrido de no ser necesario. Si el lo hace, ¿qué más da? No tiene por qué afectarme. Te lo digo, cuando se despertó hizo una broma y luego no hablo de ello, fingió que no le importaba. Simplemente busca mi atención, y no la tendrá.

Para su sorpresa, Francis se encontraba como cualquier otro día de trabajo. Habló del conejo, naturalmente. Pero no trajo el tema que tan atareado había tenido a Arthur durante la mañana.

—Ah, Egbert seguro es adorable. Pero deberías cuidar la cantidad de comida que le das. —Francis se detuvo para beber un sorbo del café que llevaba consigo—. No es bueno para su salud.

Arthur continuó observando los números del ascensor que cambiaban a medida que subían de piso.

—Siempre lo he hecho así y aún sigue vivo. A propósito, ¿cómo alimentabas a tu gata? —sonrió, sin buenas intenciones en sus palabras. —Porque no me gustaría seguir tus consejos y que luego Egbert terminara... —dejó la frase en el aire, inacabada. Francis ya había captado la idea, pues ahora lo miraba resentido.

—¡Vaya, qué sensible eres! —dijo con ironía.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y, una vez fuera, doblaron a la izquierda. Antes de que continuara andando, Francis fue sujeto del brazo como indicación para que doblara por otro pasillo que se abría a un lado.

—¿Pero qué haces? —protestó—. Es por allá.

—Sí, pero es que por ese mismo lado venía el pesado del tercer piso —explicó Arthur.

—¿De quién hablas?

Cuando estaba a punto de girarse, esperando poder llegar a verlo, fue detenido.

—¡Sé más disimulado!

Tras un suspiro, volvió a intentar, esta vez siguiendo las indicaciones del otro. Luego se dirigió nuevamente a Arthur.

—Yo he salido con él, diría que es más bien de intenciones honestas —declaró, recordando viejos tiempos, antes de agregar—: Pero es cierto, también es un pesado.

—Poco me importa su honestidad, aún no comprende que me cae realmente mal.

—¿Es que acaso existe alguien que no lo haga? —rió Francis.

—¡Claro que sí! —afirmó—. Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Continuaron caminando cuando entonces jaló de la manga de la camisa de Arthur para hablarle. Señalando uno de los amplios ventanales que rodeaban un lado del pasillo, le mostró que por el reflejo se podía ver al otro hombre, estaba detrás de ellos.

—Parece que iba a ir por este camino después de todo.

—¿Lo ves? Te digo que es un pesado —insistió Arthur antes de empujarle para que ambos se giraran a pesar de las protestas de su compañero—. ¡Qué más da! Vayamos a dónde íbamos a ir desde un principio. Tal vez si lo ignoramos finalmente entienda.

—Yo no lo ignoraré, voy a saludarlo.

Efectivamente, cuando cruzaron camino con el otro, éste los reconoció y saludó animosamente. Francis, fiel a su palabra, le devolvió el saludo mientras que el otro rubio tenía la vista puesta enfrente, sin inmutarse. Tras alejarse unos pasos volvió a llamar su atención.

—Fíjate de nuevo en el vidrio —le indicó—, si se gira para ver cuando te vas es porque le importa el que no lo hubieras saludado.

Observaron en la figura de aquel hombre, que continuaba con su marcha. Por un corto instante miró sobre su hombro a los otros dos. Ese gesto fue suficiente para que Francis alardeara su conocimiento acerca de las personas y sus conductas. Arthur tan distraído estaba en llevarle la contraria que no alcanzó a detenerlo cuando se le adelantó en la fila. Poco tuvieron que esperar para ser atendidos en la ventana de la pequeña oficina, allí tenían las copias que cada uno buscaba para sus respectivos trabajos. Ni bien tuvo la oportunidad, Francis se retiró con prisa a fin de evitar las posibles consecuencias de su infantil acto cometido.

—Al menos ya te vas de una vez por todas —le dijo el otro al pasar por su lado. Cuando ya hubo desaparecido de su vista recordó lo que él le había dicho anteriormente, entonces lo buscó con la mirada, esperando ver si se volteaba. En ese preciso instante, Arthur notó que él mismo había sido el primero en darse vuelta, y también el único, pues Francis siguió caminando derecho. Sintiendo enfado ante sus propios descuidos, se volvió a la ventanilla para esperar a que terminaran con los papeles que le debían.


	10. Chapter 5B

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>—Últimamente me ha costado conciliar el sueño. Lo intenté, cerraba los ojos y podían pasar hasta dos horas, pero era inútil. No había ninguna clase de ruido, ni luz. No lo comprendo, siempre pude dormir perfectamente normal. También intenté quitando la almohada, pero me dio dolor en el cuello. Desde entonces nunca más haré eso. Traté de cambiar la posición en la que me acuesto, pero terminé poniéndome de mal humor. Es más, hace unos días tuve que dormir sobre el escritorio, como el perezoso de Vargas. Esas veces pasé toda la noche en vela, a la mañana podía caer dormido sobre cualquier superficie.<p>

»Al menos me pude entretener viendo los programas nocturnos de televisión y las repeticiones de los que dieron durante el día. De esta forma he descubierto un programa que ahora no me pierdo, es de lo más interesante. Comienza presentándote un mundo sobrenatural en el que conviven las personas. Después de un par de episodios algunos habitantes comienzan a desaparecer, pero la realidad es que habían tenido una vida anterior, al morir llegaron a este mundo sobrenatural. Cuando desaparecen es porque sus seres queridos los intentan hacer volver a la vida. Desde entonces puedo verlo cuando lo dan a la madrugada, pero siempre la sala de estar. Puede que no sea una solución, pero cuando finaliza el programa caigo dormido en el sillón. Ese es el único lugar en el que lo he hecho satisfactoriamente.


End file.
